Process timers such as used on clothes washing machines generally have a sequence control cam (drum or disc) which is rotated one revolution (360.degree.) and has various cams for sequencing the program function switches. During some steps of the drum various switches are actually sequenced relative to each other and this has generally kept the angular step to 6-71/2.degree. which means a total of 60 or 50 steps per revolution. As the program content increases there is need for more steps . . . a need which runs counter to the need for steps large enough to provide sequencing during the step. Some steps do nothing more than take time and can in theory be appreciably smaller but there has been no way to accommodate appreciable variation in step size. Some variation while maintaining accuracy was shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,585 which could vary between 6.degree. and 8.degree.. An arrangement for stretching an interval by requiring the pawl to drive a mask out of the way to reach the ratchet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,118 but accuracy of the steps was not as good as in my patent.